epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/Hades vs Hades - Epic Rap Battles for your amusment
Hello there welcome back to another installment of Epic Rap battles for your amusement. Today we're going to Greek Mythology for the most comedic representations of the lord of the underworld. It's the main villain of Disney's Hercules, Hades going up against the main villain of Kid Icarus Uprising, Hades, to see whose more comedic. It's also another Disney vs Nintendo battle(I swear the next one isn't) This was one of the most entertaining battles to write for. These personalities are just a lot of fun and I love to write some good comedy. the cover is done by ElementK and the lovely art in this is done by Quagga. Thanks to both of them for making it. Now with that out of the way, Let's start this and I hope you enjoy. :) battle: (hades(kid icarus) in this color, hades(disney) in this color, hades(angry) in this color , thanatos cameo in this color) Epic Rap Battles for your Amusement Hades vers-''' No need to keep me waiting. Let’s cut to the chase like some credits scene. This time not behind the scenes, this mastermind is quick with the schemes. Well, if it ain’t good ol’ Pandora. Since when were you such a sore loser? Here to face against me, you must be stoned. Looks like I won’t need Medusa. I’ve seen your misfit goons, my army’s sure to drown them in river Styx. See my Hewdraw to your Hydra. Yours the one dead by rocks from a cliff. Stick to the Underworld. Mount Olympus is too much to handle for you. Can’t even beat Zeus’s son, caused yourself a bad game of family feud. This bout's going anime, when the soul eater attacks on your titans and spoiler alert, it ends with you again going down in one punch, man '''Hades(Disney): Ain’t that a precious verse. Next time I’m sure you can go the distance, kid. Shame you got more talk than treat though. Guess I’ll show you some true wit. Got the flames of a phoenix, a smoother talker than your average schmucks sending out people through some contracts before some devil did with cups. Then there is you, trying the same shit, but without the bargains or the class ripping me off from doggies to post credit scenes, BUT DONE HALF-ASSED! That army’s really scary, especially when they get owned by one dude. It’s still a better outcome for them than being this shit ruler’s food. they should put a sign at your place: 'Don't feed the lord of trolls', but regardless atleast remove the Pits this time. I’ve dealt with quite enough heartless. Hades(Kid Icarus): Oh, Aren't you the Mimicutie, but like a Fate, I’ll cut your string. while your right hand men run from pain and panic, mine’s simply Hamazing! A phoenix, you say? I’ll better trick Pitty Pat then to slay this one too. Not like it’s a challenge for him. All your minions do the fights for you. Hades(Disney): Yeah, truly lovely. Just one eetsie beetsie thing, in fame, I OWN YOU. And don't talk about putting fights when that same angel OWNED YOU! WHY’D I waste the bottle on that kid?! It’s better in the depths of Hades! Why talk in third person? Hey, Let me fin- What? Getting mad, little baby? FOR PALUTENA'S SAKE, CAN YOU JUST FOR ONCE NOT RUN YOUR LIPS OFF OR DOES YOUR SNAKE GAL HAVE TO RIP THAT HEAD AND MAKE YOU MORE A RIP-OFF! I'm a sacred treasure and how hard you try you won't blow me away! You’d be lucky enough if one guy laughed at one of your fourth wall breaks. Now who is truly better? Me or the dude pushed aside for dull alien fodder whose whole appearance in game amounts to being a giant bother?! You had your one hit blunder that’s sure to be forgotten in times near A second chance in villainy? That be another twenty-five years! Hades(Kid Icarus): Mmm, that some delicious salt that kid triggered is uprising. Now throw in some Herc toy in the angry meal for extra spicing. Hey look who cares about fame, it just means more see your failure in display lost the chance to make the zero no hero. Put that on your resume. I’m changing myths as I soar like a Griffin and as one shut up your Meg Maybe sending out seducers to gods is not a great plan of attack. What, your hair not looking so blue? I'd expected flames from burning Woods. Have fun believing in your “gospel truth”, but now I'll must bid you adieu. Who won? Who cares? You decide! poll which Hades won? Disney's Hades kid Icarus Hades next time: x02.jpg Vslogo.png x03.gif Category:Blog posts